My Romeo
by Lizzie Weasley
Summary: Only seven years old and sitting in a park Hermione meets a certain redhaired boy and decides then and there that she was going to marry him and he was going to be her Romeo. Cute fic of pre-Hogwarts years. Better than it sounds. R


(`'•.¸(`'•.¸ * ¸.•'´)¸.•'´)   
«´•.¸¸.¤My Romeo¤.¸¸.•`»   
(¸.•'´(¸.•'´ * `'•.¸)`'•.¸)   


(A/N) Hey everyone! This is a cute little fic I came up with not that long ago and I decided to post it. I don't think its one of my best works but its alright I guess. It's a R/H fic that takes place when Ron and Hermione were only 7 years old. It just a fun little fic I made up that MAY have happened. I'm not saying it did I just though it would be fun to pretend. I hope you enjoy it. Remember to review afterwards. Bye.

~Love from Lizzie 

(Disclaimer)Nope, none of these characters are mine (with the exception of two boys without names), but you should have known that to begin with. After all this is a _fanfiction!_

A little girl was sitting on a park bench with a book open in her lap. Her feet stuck out straight ahead because they were too short to reach the ground. It was funny to see such a small little girl reading a book in the middle of a playground. People walking by would stop and gaze at the peculiar sight and would walk on with a quizzed look about their faces. The little girl took no notice to their bewildered stares and instead just flipped her head over to the side so that her bushy brown hair covered her eyes and she could no longer their faces. 

Just some time later, as the little girl got to the part of Romeo and Juliet's meeting at the window, a small dumpy sort of woman sat down beside her. The girl made no comment and instead just scooted over a little to the side for her to sit down. The woman cleared her throat and looked over the girl's shoulder at the pages.

The girl gave an irritated sigh and looked up at the woman. She had short wild red hair and gentle blue eyes. She looked very kind but the girl was still very aggravated. 

"Do you mind? I'm trying to read!" The girl squeaked in a high pitched child's voice.

"I'm so sorry, dear." The woman laughed at the courageous little girl's short temper. "I was only trying to see what you were reading."

"For your information, I'm reading Romeo and Juliet by William Shakespeare." the girl stated matter-of-factly bending back over her book again. "It's a wonderfully romantic book with very in-dept details that are usually covered up in the more modern novels. It's quite a lovely story."

"Oh I'm sure it is." the woman said with a surprise at the little girl's wonderful vocabulary. "But I wonder why a small little girl like you would want to sit and read when she could be playing with her friends on this warm sunny day?"

The little girl looked up at her sadly. "Well, I-I-I don't really have any friends. Nobody likes me. But that- that doesn't bother me." she said quickly at the look on the woman's face. "I'd much rather read than swing and end up scratching my arm or something of the sort."

"Oh posh!" the woman said disbelieving. "I'm sure you'd have tons of friends if you asked them to play ball or something."

"No they wouldn't." the little girl sighed and looked down at her feet which weren't really all that far from her face. "They'll all laugh at me and call me beaver because my teeth are rather large." The little girl's eyes became red and glossy and she looked as if she were holding on desperately to her tears. The woman noticed her face and held the little girls hands.

"What's your name sweet heart?" she asked kindly.

"Hermione Granger. It's a name in one of Shakespeare's books. Have you heard of it before?"

"Oh yes I thoroughly enjoy all of Shakespeare's work." the woman nodded smiling soothingly. "Now listen here Hermione Granger, Your teeth look perfectly normal to me, your a very wonderfully beautiful young lady, and I have never spoken to a brighter child than you and I'm sure that once people would get to know you they'll love you all the same. In fact I know a little red-haired girl about your age who might cheer you up."

"It's alright Mrs..."

"Weasley, dear."

"Okay Mrs. Weasley. Mrs. Weasley you don't have to try and cheer me up with your daughter's company. I'm sure it would be wonderful to meet her and all, but I think I'd just rather read my book. It was awfully kind of you to suggest it but I don't think anyone my age is mature enough to be interested in the things I'm most interested in." Hermione looked down and began to read once more. Mrs. Weasley however looked more determined. 

"Ginny, dear!" Mrs. Weasley called out to the playground. Hermione sighed in agitation and closed her book with a snap.

A short red-haired girl came skipping up to Mrs. Weasley's lap. Her hands were full of dirt and mud and she looked like she may have gotten some in her hair. Hermione looked at Ginny skeptically and rolled her eyes in resentment. Ginny however didn't see it and instead busied herself by brushing sand off her skirt.

"Mum, guess what!" Ginny said excitedly. "Me and that boy over there with the shovel, we made us a castle that looks like our house. It even has the Quidditch pitch were Bill and Charlie play at! It's so cool!"

Mrs. Weasley began to shush the little girl as Hermione looked at her skeptically. Never in her short life had she ever heard of something called Quidditch. It sounded very unusual, like something foreign. 

"Well, Gin, why don't you go and show Hermione, here your lovely sand castle. Maybe you can build another one together." Mrs. Weasley said as if she were talking to a baby. Hermione looked at her pityingly and shook her head.

"Yeah she can come play with us! Do you wanna come play in the sand with me?" Ginny asked Hermione hopefully. Hermione rolled her eyes and hopped to the ground. 

"I guess I really can't make that decision since I really don't have a choice, do I Mrs. Weasley." Hermione sighed looking at Mrs. Weasley who was smiling broadly.

"No you don't Ms. Granger, now run along and play!" Mrs. Weasley laughed. Ginny looked at them curiously and then dragged Hermione away to the playground. Hermione let her lead her over to the sand box as she drug her feet grudgingly.

"You wanna see the castle me and Dean made?" Ginny asked Hermione as they walked towards the black boy sitting in the sand.

"You're saying it _wrong_! It's Dean and _I, _not me and Dean!" Hermione corrected her incorrect grammar with her hands on her hips. Ginny tilted her head to the side and gazed at Hermione curiously.

"Wow! You're really smart! How old are you?" Ginny asked wide-eyed in amazement. 

"For you're information, I'm exactly 7 years 3months and 14 days old. I wouldn't expect you to know that though." Hermione replied her nose held high in the air.

Ginny looked at her in awe. "I'm only 6, but my big brother, Ron is 7 too, and he's gunna turn 8 in this many months." Ginny held up three little fingers and shook her head proudly at having such an "old" big brother. 

"That's really...great." Hermione said slowly in a skeptical sort of way. The way the little girl was so proud at having this information scared her at the immaturity of someone so close to her age. "Where _is _your brother, anyway?" she asked hoping to maybe get away from this child and maybe be able to have better luck at a more mature conversation with someone who was about to turn eight.

"Oh, he's over there." Ginny said pointing towards a group of boys near the swing set. A tall gangly red-haired boy was being pushed around by two other boys who looked around the age of nine or ten. Hermione looked at them skeptically.

"Um, Ginny. Which one is your brother?" secretly in her mind she was hoping it wasn't the redhead even though she was quite sure he was.

"Oh he's the one with the red hairs like me. See?" Ginny said pulling at her own red pigtails hanging by her ears. Hermione looked over at Mrs. Weasley and could see she was no longer anywhere in sight. She groaned in resentment knowing what she'd have to do. 

"Ginny, you stay here and, er... make another sand castle, alright. I'm going to go and help your brother out with his personal crisis." Hermione said hastily trying to get Ginny as far away from the culprits as possible.

"I don't know what that means, but okay!" Ginny shrugged and sat back down next to the little boy named Dean and together they started on a new pile of sand. Hermione sighed deeply and told herself she was doing the respectful thing. She straightened out her posture and threw her head high in the air as she stomped over to Ginny's brother and the two other boys.

"Stupid red-haired weasel! Stupid red-haired weasel!" the older boys chanted as they held Ron's hat over his reach. Ron was jumping up and down trying to reach it. Even as tall as he was he still wasn't able to reach the hat in the largest boys outstretched hand.

Hermione growled under her breath and took of in a frantic run over to the nearest boy who had curly brown hair. She stopped right in front of him and looked him dead in the eye with a stern look about her face. "Leave him alone!" she yelled at him with her hands on her hips. The boy with the hat in his hand and Ron both turned to stare at her curiously. Suddenly the two older boys looked at each other then all at once busted out laughing and began to roll on the ground shaking with tears. Hermione stared at them in shock. 

"What are you doing? They're going to kill you if you don't get away!" Ron yelled frantically. "Go! Hurry! Run away!" He tried to push her into running but she stomped her feet on the ground and gave him a strictly cross stare.

"I am NOT leaving! I'm going to stay right here until they give you your hat back and apologize!" Hermione said sternly as if it finished the matter. Ron rolled his eyes, "Fine do what you want, but you'll be standing there all day." He turned around and sped away from them towards some nearby bushes.

Hermione looked exasperated and shook her head pitifully as she took off after him, her bushy hair blowing behind her. She lost sight of Ron as she reached the bushes and looked around them curiously wondering where he could have gone. He had just been running in front of her when he seemed to have disappeared before her eyes. She was beginning to wonder exactly why she chased him to begin with. All she wanted was someone to be her friend like the characters in the books she had read. She wanted someone to love her like Romeo did Juliet. All these thoughts raced through her head and she sat down on the ground practically sobbing in pathetic longing for a friend. She closed her eyes tight trying to hold back her childish tears and before she could realize it she felt someone beside herself. 

She picked up her head and to her great surprise found herself in a tree house next to Ron. But she couldn't be here. The tree house was on the other side of the park near the jogging trails where her mum and dad were running right now. He looked at her in similar marvel and lifted his eyebrow in bewilderment. 

"But...how did you get up here?" Ron asked her in a strangely awed voice. 

"I-I-I don't know!" Hermione said shakily, her voice trembling in fright. How did she get up there? She was just sitting down near a few bushes wishing for a friend when she ended up here. How could that be?

Ron glanced around nervously as though making sure no one was around and then asked her in a whisper, "Are you a witch?" Hermione looked absolutely astonished at such a strange question. She also looked as though he had in some way deeply offended her. After all though, not everyone gets asked if they were a witch every day of the week.

"I think NOT!" Hermione squeaked even higher pitched than she would normally. "I am NOT a... witch! I don't think that's a very polite thing to ask a person!"

"Oh I'm sorry! I just thought that you might... oh never mind." Ron said hastily trying to make up for his mistake. He could have sworn she was a witch. After all only witch and wizards like himself could do things like what she just did. Maybe she was a witch but she didn't know it. That had to be it. "I should have known you were Muggle born by the look on your face." 

"What did you just call me? A Muggle born! Well I have no idea what that means but I honestly don't like the sound of it!" Hermione shouted looking deeply wounded by his words.

"Oh I-I-I, didn't mean to sound mean! I didn't mean anything wrong." Ron said apologetically once more. Hermione however didn't take it quite so simply. She stood up quickly and began to climb quickly down the ladder. Ron looked down at her frightened. "No don't leave me!" he called after her. "I don't want to stay by myself."

Hermione landed on the ground and looked up at Ron's small freckled face and sad blue eyes without regret. "So, why should I care? You called me a witch." She said looking at him with her head cocked to the side in an I-really-don't-give-a-care attitude. 

"Because I love you that's why!" Ron called back as any seven year old boy would when he saw a pretty girl. Hermione looked at him skeptically then shrugged her shoulders. 

"Okay."

~*~

About an hour or so later Mr. and Mrs. Granger jogged up to Ron and Hermione as they were swinging on the large swing set, just about the same time Mrs. Weasley walked over with Ginny. Ginny had scrapped her knee and was crying her eyes out. Ron jumped off the swing he was on a went to hug his little sister.

"It's alright, Gin. You'll be okay. Dad will be able to fix that up in no time." Ron said in a sweet big brother comment.

Mrs. Weasley looked at him lovingly and patted his arm. "It's time to go home, sweetheart. Say good-bye to Hermione." she said nodding towards Hermione and her out of breath parents sitting on a nearby bench.

"Mum, do I have to. We only just got to be boyfriend and girlfriend and now I'm gunna have to break her heart. It's not fair!" Ron whined stamping his feet irritably on the ground. Mrs. Weasley smiled at him and shook her head then shoved Hermione's book into his hands and pushed him forward.

Hermione was gazing dreamily into the sky without a care in the world as Ron strolled up to her and her parents. Ron cleared his through and said in a forcefully deep voice, "Um, excuse me Hermione's mum and dad, but can we have a word alone." Mr. and Mrs. Granger stifle back their laughter as Ron pulled her away from her parents towards the teeter-totter.

"Er, Hermione we need to talk." he said in his best imitation of Bill and his girlfriends most recent break-up.

"Alright, Ron but please be quick. My mum and dad are expecting me to leave with them soon." Hermione said looking impatiently at the wristwatch on her arm. Ron ran his hands through his hair as he always saw Charlie do around girls and he grabbed her hand. Hermione ripped it out of his grip.

"Ew! I don't want to touch your filthy hands! That's disgusting!" Hermione squealed in repulse.

"But that's what you have to do when your boyfriend and girlfriend." Ron said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. Hermione however looked horrified at the very idea.

"Alright, I'll agree but only if it can be just one finger." She placed her finger in his hand and grimaced at the very though of it being there. 

"Hermione, I can't be your boyfriend anymore." Ron said seriously. This reminded her of a scene in the book she had just been reading. This was it. She was finally Juliet and this was her Romeo. Hermione put her hand to her heart and gasped in shock. 

"Why, Ronald. Why ever would you do this horrid thing to me!" She said in a acted repulsed whisper.

"I hardly ever come to this park anyway so I can't never see you no more!" He said trying to look as serious as possible.

"You will always be in my heart, Ronald! I will never forget you!" Hermione said over-dramatically dropping to her knees in pretend sobs. Ron looked terrified and took off running to his mother. Hermione stood up smiling ear to ear and skipped merrily over to her mum and dad. Hermione watched Ron walk away looking back over his shoulder with a fearful glances towards her and clumsily stumbling over his own feet. Hermione laughed out loud and Mrs. Granger looked at her in curiosity.

"Hermione, dear. What are you laughing?" she asked bewildered at her daughters loud laughter that she never had once shown.

"Oh nothing, mother. I just had the best day of my life today, and you'll never guess what else happened."

Her mother shook her head in misunderstanding at Hermione nodded towards Ron again. "Do you see that boy over there with the red hair? I'm going to marry him one day!" 

Mrs. Granger smiled at her daughters childlike ways. Even though she seemed so proper and mature, Mrs. Granger could always see the little girl lurking in her daughters shadow and right now she looked just like she should, a little seven year old girl. Inside her head she laughed in though of Hermione's foolish suggestions of marrying the little red-haired boy. "She'll never even see him again." she told her self and laughed as she grabbed her daughters hand and led her back home.

What Mrs. Granger didn't know was that exactly three years eleven months and eighteen days later her bushy hair little girl would indeed meet that little red-haired by again on a train to a school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and in fourteen years to that exact date Hermione Granger would marry the red-haired boy of her childish dreams, Ron Weasley.


End file.
